This invention relates to a reduced voltage motor starter and, more particularly, to a reduced voltage motor starter for three phase induction motors.
In many applications, it is desired to gradually start an induction motor by gradually increasing the power being applied thereto. In addition, in the event of various fault conditions, such as phase reversal, underload, etc., it is desired to terminate power to the motor.